Far Away
by AngelKougaeri
Summary: Just a KazuyaJun fluff oneshot songfic when i really should be doing hmwk lol. PLEASE RR! Pretty please! :D


**Angel: **As a result of listening to Nickelback-Far Away and not doing my homework, I came up with this Jun/Kazuya fluff,one-shot songfic lol. Set aftertheTekken 5 ish...I advise that you listen to the song, it's so brilliant.Enjoy! R/R.

* * *

With almost impatient anxiety, Kazuya made his way cautiously along the stone pathway, which to his torn mind, seemed to lead on for eternity. The slight bounce in his step suggesting his better mood, with the hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth and the sparkle in his eyes, Kazuya Mishima's normally impenetrable atmosphere appeared uplifted. But his worry and anxiety over his current circumstances wasn't too far behind. Neither was she.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

"God I hope it's not too late…." He thought aloud in a barely audible whisper, a frown suddenly creasing his brow, he stopped mid thought and ran his fingers through his hair. "I shouldn't be here…what…. no…I should be, it's the right thing to do…right?" Confusing himself, Kazuya closed his eyes and groaned.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left_

A giggle from somewhere behind him, made the unusually nervous Mishima spin around in surprise to catch a glimpse of a dark haired individual run to hide behind a tree. 'I'm in Yakushima, in the middle of some forest. Who the hell would be following me…?' As if on cue a realisation hit him and biting his lip he spun back around striding along the path.

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

"Jun…" His head swam. She was everywhere lately. In his head, bed, shower, office, café's, mirrors-you name the place and she'd appear, with a soft smile on her face and a laugh that sent shivers of loss through Kazuya's broken heart.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

But as soon as she would appear, she would vanish. Countless times he had reached out desperately to hold her, and she would fade away with that sweet melodious laughter calling him. But he desperately clung to the images in hope that one day that he really would one day have her to hold in his arms again.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"Stop playing around woman…" He mumbled through gritted teeth as the pathway began to slope, producing little stone steps as it wound its way up the rapidly sloping mountain side.

Buried deep in his thoughts Kazuya missed the figure stood farther up ahead on the steps. He had needed to do this for so long, and countless times he had found a reason not to. But now here he was, making his way with a bruised heart to his lover's grave. An ice-cold shiver suddenly swept through his body forcing him to his knees in blinded shock, the devil within raging at the sudden unexpected presence of another.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

Silently, opened mouthed and freezing, Kazuya dragged himself forward to his feet and tentatively peered to look over his shoulder.

"So cold…" Her eerie voice mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself with a shiver. Twisting to face her fully, Kazuya seethed when she faded again before his eyes, and turning back to walk further up the pathway his jaw tightened when only a few more steps ahead, Jun's ghost stood hands clasped before her and pursing her lips in a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" He cried aloud, voice beginning to crack with impatience and defeat. With a giggle Jun turned and began to run up the steps, Kazuya instinctively chasing after her curiously.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"Stop!" He yelled after her, running so fast and so hard that the forest surrounding the slopes of the mountain side began to blur as he followed his white cloaked lover in desperation.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

Exasperated, he screamed when she vanished again before him, and dejectedly he fell to his knees once again in defeat, tears swelling in his eyes, reducing him to the young boy his father had tossed over a cliff side so many years before.

"Kazuya...?" Confused, and tired Kazuya slowly lifted his head and looked around him in search of the source of her call, when a wooden structure to his left, barely camouflaged by the shrubbery and trees came into view and there stood before it was Jun, tears staining her delicate features.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay_

As the image began to fade, Kazuya rose to his feet and hurriedly rushed to the entrance of the little shrine, removing his coat and kicking away his shoes as he entered, swallowing hard, taking a deep breath.

Pushing through beautifully carved doors, he entered the shrine and slowly stepped forward, to be met with white flowers adorning a small ledge where at the centre, stood a large candle. To the right of the candle stood a plain wooden frame encasing a photo of her, and to the left were Japanese inscriptions on a wooden plaque. 'Jin' Kazuya smiled to himself.

_'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

Behind him Kazuya heard silent giggling, and the feel of cold arms wrapping around his waist sent his body rigid as the smell of vanilla reached him. "Jun?" His voice croaked.

"Hi…" She whispered sweetly as he turned to face her.

"You're cold." He breathed into her ear, sweeping her into his strong arms with longing, a sigh of relief when she didn't dissolve.

"Not anymore…" She smiled pulling back to hold his face in her silken hands.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"I'm so sorry…. I'm sorry for everything" Cutting her lover off with a gentle kiss Jun, pulled him back into another hug and treasured it as he held onto her tightly with a heavy sigh.

"Shh…" She hushed him kissing his jaw line with gentle nips, wrapping her arms around him to feel the hard muscle on his back as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. Finally at ease now his love had some how returned to him. He didn't care how or why, just that she was there and they were together.

_Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

* * *

**Angel:**So? What do you think? No flames thanks! Please R/R! -x- 


End file.
